Kaiba's Reason to Smile
by Lelouch'sLove
Summary: Seto Kaiba always hates Valentines day. Until one girl changes his mind.  This is a short OC x Kaiba fic written for Valentines day


Story: (SetoxYukii Valentines Day)

Title: Kaiba's reason to smile.

I don't own Seto Kaiba *goes off and crys* or any of the YuGiOh characters! ...don't sue

-  
Seto Kaiba sprinted down the school hallway, being chased by the pack of rabid dogs known as fangirls, he briskly turned round the corner, narrowly missing Yugi Mouto and co, but managing to knock the little duelist over.

"OI! KAIBA YA BASTERD, WATCH WHERE YA GOIN'!" Joey Wheeler yelled toward the retrating form. "You alright Yugi?2 He asked, picking up his friend.

"Yeah, but I'm more worried for Kaiba-kun, I have a feeling this break isn't going to end well for him." Yugi stated pointing the fangirls bombared towards them, the gang jerked, quckly scanning the area, they sprinted for the nearest door to escape, just missing the herd of girls.

'This is why I hate Valantines!' Kaiba's mind repeated over and over, as the fangirls with their piles of cards and chocolates started to gain on him. He agiley ran round any corner that seemed to lead to an exit, 'I've gotta get them away!' He turned another corner.

Dead end. "Crap!"

Screaching screams echoed down the hallways, 'This is NOT going to end well.' Seto needed to think and think fast, snapping his head left and right, he searched for an exit, the screams and shouts were getting louder. A small sweat drop desended down his left cheek, he only then noticed he was panting. "I need to get some more excerice if I'm this out of breath!"

"Kaiba-san?" A petite girl wearing a light blue scarf, appeared beside him, worry on her face as she saw the CEO panting.

"Huh?" He turned to the girl, noticing the intensity of her steel blue eyes, full of worry and comfort.

"Kaiba-san, are you okay? You're started to get a little flushed? Are you ill? Is something wrong?" The girl's quick questioning jolted him back to reality, and made his head hurt a little.

The screams were close, it seemed only metres away now, Kaiba turned his head forward. 'Crap they're near, where the hell is an EXIT sign when you need one!'

A sudden hand on his wrist forcefully pulled him away from the dead end, Kaiba's eyes narrowed to the girl, 'Who is she? And where the hell is she taking me to?' His face seized as he was quickly pushed into a janitor's closet. 'What the hell!' Kaiba snatched his wrist from the girl's hand, to yell at her, but instead he had the door close in his face and lock. Click.

Kaiba stared for a second, realising the lock had gone. His eye twitched as he yelled. "YOU! LET ME OUT!" Kaiba was angry now.

"Shuuusss please! They'll hear y-"

"COME ON BITCHES HE'S CLOSE! *SNIFF* I CAN SMEELL HIM!" A yell echoed down the corridor. "WHERE DID HE GO?" The leader of the pack screamed and questioned as she turned the corner. She started stomping after losing her 'love'. The screams made Kaiba instantly shut up.

"Yukii have you seen our dear Seto?" Another girl asked walking up to the her, fluttering her fake eyelashes as a plea to tell all, she leaned forward nearly dropping her chocolates.

The small girl shook her head. "I'm sorry, I haven't, did you check his classroom? I think it's nearby." Yukii explained, struggling not to shake or show any clue to where he actually was. The fangirls stared at her intensly though narrow eyes, questioning her answer. Yukii stood back, staring back with a little fear in her eyes. 'That was a stupid lie, they must have checked already.' She thought.

"Of course! Come on girls, lets go! He can't have gone far. We're coming Seto dear!" And with that, the girls rushed off to find their 'love'.

'Seriously, those girls are idiots'

Kaiba stared in astonishment at the door, his arm being poked by a neaby broom. 'Did she just help me?'  
The closet door clicked again, the door the slowly opened, with the small girl standing there, shuffleing nervously on her feet. Her hand slipped off the handle and shook up to her mouth, covering it slightly, seeing the anger seem to radiat off Kaiba.

"Kaiba-san, I-I-I-I'm sorry, I only wanted to help, not anger you." Yukii stuttered and stumbled over her words as Kaiba's ice cold stare seemed to penetrate her soul.

Kaiba stepped out of the closet, almost stalking over to the now shaking girl, he stopped directly in front of her. His eyes softerned when he saw tears in her eyes, threatening to flow down her cheeks.

"Th...Thankyou...um." Kaiba recoiled, realising he stuttered. 'I never stutter, what's wrong with me today. Mokuba's probably right, I should sleep more.'

The girl raised her head, "My name's Yukii Kaiba-san. A-a-a-and it's alright, I just wanted to help, those fangirls are scary!" She smiled brightly, shocking Kaiba. 'Who can go from scared to happy that quickly!' He smiled back, with a rare real smile that he only saved for Mokuba. He was worried she'd react like any other girl around him would've, but was glad when it just made her instantly cheer up and her tears retreated.

"You have a very nice smile Kaiba-san, you should smile more oftern." Yukii relaxed a little and smiled wider.

'RING RING RING RING'

They both jumped as the bell went for next period. Yukii started fumbling with her uniform and bag. "OH NO CLASS! I'm on the other side of the school! I'm going to be late!" She spun around and sped off, as she got to the end of the corridor, she turned and smiled again. "Good luck with those fangirls Kaiba-san!" And with that she ran off to her class.

Kaiba just stood still, it didn't matter if he was late, he could just blame it on a business call, he instead just thought about what exactly just happened. 'Yukii, was it? Why is she different to all those other girls? She didn't ONCE try to flirt with me, or give me anthing. Strange.' And with that thought, he took a casual stoll to class.

'RING RING RING RING'

Yukii's head popped up when the bell went, she quickly packed her Maths text and excerise books away, put her scarf on, flicking her browny-ginger hair out from underneath and started to exit her classroom.

"Yukii don't think you're getting out of detention just because you're a smart girl. You were 15 minutes late for this lesson, so you must be punished! 15 minutes after school to make up for what you missed." stated towards her.

"Sorry sir, I forgot." Yukii felt defeated and quietly walked back to her seat, ignoring all the sniggers and giggles of her classmates.

Kaiba walked through the school corridors to pass some time, all the fangirls had ceased to bother him and it seemed they'd all gone home. 'Dammit if that stupid driver hadn't taken a wrong turn, I'd be on my home by now. The twit.' He abruptly stoped when he saw Yukii stepping out of a classroom, and turn to leave, she was staring straight down, not noticing Kaiba standing there.

'BUMP'

Yukii fell to the floor on her bum, whereas Kaiba only stumbled back a little. She squeaked as the cold and hard floor hit her, looking up she saw a worried looking Kaiba staring down at her.

"Yukii, I'm sorry, are you ok?" He held out his hand but felt a bit odd feeling worried for someone other than his younger brother.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh Kaiba-san!" She quickly got up, ignoring the hand, rubbed her bum and brushed and dirt off her skirt. "Yes I'm fine thankyou, I'm so sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't looking where I was going. YouseeIjusthaddetentionandit'sthefirsttimeI'!"

Kaiba just stared at the now panting girl, her mouth hanging slightly open trying to get her breath back after that fast speech.

"Are you sure you're okay Yukii? That was a bad fall." He held out his hand again, curious to why she didn't take it before. "Come on I'm sure you'd want to get home, I'll take you." He smiled at the recovering girl who now was staring like she'd just seen a ghost.

"Me? You want to take me home?" She pointed a shaking finger at her face. "Me?"

Kaiba smiled, 'You are different aren't you?' "Yes you, I don't think you'd want to walk home alone now would you?" He cocked his head a little to the side, trying to act as friendly as he could, this girl just seemed to have that effect on him.

"Thankyou, but I live 45 minutes away, it's a long walk, you don't have to Kaiba-san, I'm fine walking home alone." Yukii smiled back at him, wondering why the apparent 'cold-hearted CEO of KaibaCorp' was being so nice.

"That's fine, I can't get home myself right now, stupid driver took a wrong turn, and now he's stuck in traffic in town, so walking you home would be much more fun."

"O-Okay, thankyou Kaiba-san!" Yukii cheered up, smiling broadly at Kaiba.

They both walked towards the exit, and started to walk down the corridor.

The walk was mostly quiet, with convosation everynow and again about school and life. The mid February breeze caused Yukii to shiver a lot, her scarf and hair flowing behind her. Kaiba every now and again looked down at her, admiring her beauty, 'She's so small, how old is she in anyway?'

"Yukii?" Her head cocked toward Kaiba. "How old are you? I'm just wondering." He tryed to be as polite as possible, some girls don't like people asking their age.

"I just turned sixteen." She stared into the shocked face, Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks, 'SIXTEEN! SHE'S SIXTEEN! But she's so small!'

"Kaiba-san are you okay?" Yukii asked, worry laced in her voice.

"Y-y-y-you're SIXTEEN!" Yukii jumped at the sudden shout from so far quiet Kaiba. "But you're so small, like Mouto, and you look much younger!"

"Ehehe, yeah I know, I've been like this my whole life." She scratched the back of her head. "My mum was small, so I guess I got it from her." She turned her head so she was fully facing Kaiba, and smiled brighter than before.

Kaiba smiled back, feeling happy with how today had gone overall.

They both then continued to walk for another 10 minutes before Yukii shouted.

"I'm home!" She turned to Kaiba. "Thankyou so much, it's been the best walk home I've ever had!" She started to blush and brought her hand to her mouth, gasping.

She turned around about to run to the front foor, but she stopped to open her bag quickly, she pulled out a small cube box. She walked towards Kaiba, holding the box behind her back.

"I know you didn't want any of these from those fangirls, but I just wanted to give you this, as a thankyou, and for Valentines." She moved her hands towards Kaiba showing the box, with sky blue wrapping paper covering it, and a shining white ribbon making a bow on top. She put her head down, waiting for the rejecting comment. Instead a pair of hands held hers, slowly moving towards the box.

"I'd gladly accept this gift. Thankyou very much." Kaiba blushed slightly realising he was turning soft for this girl.

Yukii suddenly looked up at him, slightly straining her neck, 'Man a height difference of about one foot hurts!'She stared directly into his cerulian blue eyes, seeing an emotion that she'd never expect.

Love.

"I'm afraid I don't have a present I could give you." Kaiba quietly said, staring into Yukii's beautiful eyes. "But I think this may surfice."

He bent down to reach Yukii's face, breathing softly on her nose, stopping to see her response. No movement from her made the decision for him. He closed the gap between them can softly kissed her on the lips. 'So soft' He thought.

Yukii stood in a state of shock for a couple of seconds, realising what was happening, she let her eyes slid shut and relaxed as Kaiba's tounge gently smoothed across her bottom lip. Her mouth opened willingly, allowing his tounge to slip into her mouth, she joined in switfly after this.

They continued their kiss until their lungs begged for air. Their lips broke apart, with a quiet pop, they're slightly swollen lips formed into smiles. Blush covered faces started to twitch, unsure of what to do next.

"Happy Valentines, Kaiba-san."

"Seto."

"Huh?"

"Call me Seto, Yukii."

"Hehe, Happy Valentines Seto." Yukii blushed even more.

"Happy Valentines Yukii." Kaiba smiled gently.

Yukii tip-toes and reached to kiss him on the cheek. When she managed to reach him, he blushed more profoundly, shocked.

She stood normally, smiled and turned to go home. "Thankyou Seto, it was the best present ever." She waved as she reached her door, opening it and entering the house.

Kaiba stood there for a little while, questioning his actions. He went to walk away when he remembered the present in his hand. Unwrapping it he found a gold coloured box. Opening the box, a heart shaped chocolate sat there, with writting on it saying. 'I love you'. Kaiba smiled.

"The best present ever." He whispered to himself as he started to walk away, he looked up to the house, seeing a figure in a window. He waved, smiling gently to the figure, who in return smiled and waved back to him.

Walking off he said to himself. "Maybe Valantines it's so bad after all." 


End file.
